Flatmates
by ad victoriam
Summary: Robin is in her final years of college when she decides to move out of her dorms. Sick of the same faces and the walls surrounding her, she moves into an apartment. And at first hand it seems like an ordinary living space for her to live...but she has yet to meet its residents. Modern Day! AU with Awakening characters. Open to prompts.
1. Introduction

**_Hello and welcome to my new series! After writing a modern day! AU for Fire Emblem, I totally fell in love with the whole idea of these medieval styled characters in modern day situations. I've read other fanfictions and seen plenty of fanart, and all of it is fun and imaginative. These will be little insights on the characters, their jobs, and their lifestyles as though they would today. I hope you will continue with me as this series expands and grows. Thank you for your time._**

* * *

She settles down on her bed and sighs in relief of the softness of the pillows. She's absolutely exhausted and she swears she can't move in an inch. Moving all her belongings and furniture to her apartment was a pain, but she couldn't help but feel giddy in the process.

She's finally out of those blasted dorms in her university. She's been tired of starring at those walls for over five years, she thinks it's time to move on. She might have a scholarship, but to hell with that. Plus, she's almost done with her learning career, she has to leave some day.

She was lucky to find such a nice apartment building close to her university. It's painted a nice shade of royal blue that really distinguishes it from the rest of the housings, and there's a pool in front of it with a similar stunning shade as well. And from what she can tell, her neighbors seem to be nice people…maybe?

She hears some bickering and shouting from down below that seem to be a girl shouting at another. The lovely sounds from a violin are heard throughout the span of the day and the loud, slightly annoying sounds of a motorcycle revving from the parking lot outside accompany it as well. She admits it's noisy, but it's something different and she considers that heaven.

The day she signs her lease she expects an old, ornery man to be her landlord. But she's surprised to find it's a young man who seems to be around her age. His hair is a similar color to the apartment buildings and he has a strange tattoo on his upper right arm. She rubs at her own in her left hand that stares at her with menacing eyes. She never wanted it, but her father had forced her to get one as soon as she reached eighteen. Things like that are the reason why her mother divorced him. Memories like those are the meaning of her taking residence in Ylisse.

When the young man, who said that his name was Chrom, noticed where she was born she thought he would deny her immediately. The two neighboring countries had some bad blood between them, it was simple. Ylisseans didn't like Plegians, and Plegians didn't like Ylisseans, that was all there was to it. But all he really did was shrug and ask if her name was foreign. When he handed her, her keys and a contract, she didn't realize she was holding her breath back.

The one who truly hounds over her nationality was a man named Frederick who never left Chrom's side. He was the chief of the security guards in the apartment building. He continued to question and judge her over her occupation, her meaning for staying here, everything that was never asked in her application. Honestly she found the man to be quite rude, but at this point, getting this kind of treatment for just being Plegian was normal for her.

In the back of the head she reminds herself to check in on this, Henry and Tharja characters. Chrom was kind enough to fill her in that she was not the only Plegian living here. It was a small little detail but it gave her a small sense of relief. Although it worried her when she asked what they were like and Chrom made a strange face. '_Very_ _special people'_, is what he called them. She'll have to take note on that when she meets them.

But for today, all she wanted to do was rest. She closed her eyes and gripped onto her old jacket tightly, not bothering to pull up the covers.

Her new life here would just have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**_A little bit short for my usual work but this is just a beginner chapter, something to let you guys get a feel on what's going on. This will be a series where your prompts, ideas, and suggestions will be taken to consideration and possibly be turned into a chapter so...Feel free to send some ideas my way!_**


	2. A Get Together

**_See, this is what I usually write. So, this is just one of the many examples of what you can expect with this story series. I tend to write darker themes and such so I decided to lighten things up. Don't worry, this won't just be based on these set of people. I'm trying to include as many characters as I can from the game. Who knows, maybe even male Robin might make an appearance *wink wink*_**

* * *

It's the light tapping at her door that wakes her up.

Not her alarm clock. Not the sunshine seeping through her curtains. Not even the loud, grumbling coming from her stomach made her move from her spot. Only the knocking.

She gets up, almost robot-like and trudges her way to the front door, not even bothering to check her appearance or at least fix her disheveled hair. She's still in the same clothes she wore yesterday. She thinks it's fine.

She opens the door slowly and peeks outside. She finds herself face to face with a young man. His hands are neatly hidden behind his back and a smile is plastered onto his face. He has grey hair and a piercing on his left ear. _Strange…she hasn't met this man before._

"Uh, hello?" she greets him.

His smile only seemed to grow larger. "Hello, good morning! Chrom didn't lie when he said we had someone new in the building. But he never told us it was a lady as beautiful as you…" He says while her a smoldering look.

She ignores his petty flirtations and questions him instead. "I'm sorry, but what's your name? And not to be rude or anything but is there also something you need?"

"My name's Inigo. A name I hope you come to know quite well. I came here to invite you to something and-"He reveals a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and hands them to her. "To give these to you."

She accepts the flowers and her confusion only grows. She blinks at him. "I see you're a man for flowers…but inviting me to places while you don't even know my name? I don't know…"

He gives her a sheepish grin. "Hehe, well…I-," he's at a loss for words.

"Robin. My name is Robin."

"Robin! A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman. I know you're new here and I can imagine it must be a bit intimidating not knowing everyone, so I thought of inviting you to a little get together. If you go you can meet some of the other residences…and we can also learn of each other," he adds in the last part.

She frowns at his offer. "I don't know…would your friends be alright with me tagging along? You seem nice, but I don't know much of the others."

"I think you'd get along great! They're nice people, I've known them my whole life. Come now, no frowning, only smiles!"

She couldn't help herself, so she smiles. It might be a little awkward at first, but she was always a natural with people. She shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Really?!" He sounds surprised.

"You're the first girl to actually accept hanging out with me!" He coughs. "I mean…great! It'll be at six o' clock in the apartment number 101. Don't be late."

And with that he's off. She watches him speed off into the hallways until she can't see him at all. She goes back inside and closes the door behind her. She decides a vase would be best for the flowers.

…

Her alarm clock goes off letting her know it's six already. She's just finished getting ready. Since it's just a get together she decides to wear simple clothes. She's not for flashy or showy clothing, that's just not her style.

She's wearing a nice dark blouse with some shorts to accompany along with it. And to make her feel even more comfortable, an old hoodie of hers made by her own mother. It was black with purple stripes and markings around it. Not necessarily the most fashionable thing, but she always wore it when she was feeling a lit unsure of herself. A little memento of her mother.

In a few short strides she arrives at the man's doorstep. She stands a little bit straighter and raises her chin up. She knocks at his door with three sharp knocks…No response.

She knocks again a little bit harder…Nothing.

Worried he tricked her, she unleashes a flurry of hurried knocks at his door.

"Will ya keep your pants on? I'm coming, I'm coming," a gruff voice from inside said.

Her short lived sense of relief washed away when she saw the man who opened the door. He was a rugged, thuggish-looking young man with spiky blond hair and a scar stretching all across the left side of his face. He was the opposite of Inigo in that which he had a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"Well, whatcha want? Or are ya gonna stare at my pretty face all day?" he grunted.

Her confident stance from before deflated. "I-I'm Robin. I was, uh, looking for Inigo. I-Is he there?" she stammered out.

"Inigo? Why are you lookin' for lover boy? Aw, don't tell me he actually fooled a dame for once. You don't know whatcha got yourself into girly."

"Well he just invited me to a little get together at his place. He said it was going to be him and a couple of friends. I'm guessing you're one of them."

"The guy sure can be convincing when he wants to be. The name's Brady and ya still don't know what ya got yourself into."

He opened the door for her and motioned for her to get inside. He closed the door behind her and walked ahead, leading her to another room.

"Heya, Inigo! That girl ya talked to earlier is 'ere," Brady shouted.

The room where Brady led her to seemed to be the center of attention. A group of people seemed to be crowded around one another in a circle. There were some snacks on a table and there was faint music heard in the background. Among the unfamiliar faces was Inigo, being as social as ever. When Brady shouted that she was here, Inigo spun on his heels and turned to face her. He smiled and waved at her to come.

Robin slowly approached Inigo and his group of friends, which were now all staring at her. She tried her best not to look nervous and mustered a shy smile.

"Robin, meet the gang. Owain, Cynthia, Yarne, meet Robin."

"Wow, you look cool! Nice to meetcha, I'm Cynthia!" A girl with gray pigtails bounced forward.

"Ahoy there, friend! It seems fate has destined us to meet in this sanctuary. Today is a sacred gathering amongst friends. Come, join Owain Dark!"

"Owain, no one calls you that. Uh, hi, my name's Yarne." A timid-looking, hairy young man said.

_Inigo was right about them being friendly…but he never said anything about them being strange._

"It's nice to meet you all! As Inigo introduced me before, I'm Robin. I moved here only just yesterday, so it's nice to have some friends early on."

Out of nowhere, Inigo sneaked his arm around her shoulders and tried to play it off cool. "Great! Now we can really get this started. But no get together is one without tea. Cynthia, mind getting it from the kitchen?"

"No problem! I'll get the super fancy teacups and everything, be right back!" And she rushed off in an instant.

"Tea?" Robin asked curiously, still eyeing Inigo's arm around her.

He chuckled. "I did say this was also a way to get to know each other, right? And what better way to know each other than through a nice cup of tea."

She gently unhooked his arm from around her. "Er, yes, I guess so. But, the others are joining in with us too, right?"

"Oh, uh, right right! Yeah…with everyone else. It's not like it was just going to be the two of us…" he sounded almost disappointed.

A few minutes ticked on by as she made small talk with the others as they waited for the tea, but there was no sign of Cynthia.

"What's takin' Cynthia so long? I finished that batch of tea just a while ago." Brady wondered, getting up to check up on her.

Right on cue, Cynthia bolted out of the kitchen with a tray of teacups and a teapot still steaming from its spout. "Don't worry, I got this! Prepare for your hot, steamy tea, friends because I, Cynthia, have come!" she shouted while making a weird stance.

"Cy-Cynthia, be careful. If you burn yourself by mistake that would be very bad… and painful." Yarne trembled. "Just the thought of getting hurt gives me goose bumps…"

Cynthia giggled. "Hehe. But wasn't that cool! I've been preparing to say that since- Whoa!"

Cynthia's babbling ceased immediately as she tripped and lost her footing. She fell forward with a loud _'thump'_, sprawled, face flat out on the floor. The tray she carried was no longer in her hands, instead it hurtled its way towards…

"OH GODS!"

Robin…

Robin shrieked in pain as the tea spilled all over her left arm. Her sleeve on her hoodie was completely drenched in the burning liquid, small droplets dripping onto her skin underneath.

"What I tell you about runnin' in the apartment! 'Specially with food and drinks!" Brady yelled.

"Oh no oh no, Robin!" Cynthia cried in despair.

Robin desperately unzipped her hoodie and yanked it off of her. Her skin was red, almost like a sunburn, where the tea fell. She hissed and tried to blow on the burn as though she was trying to put out a fire.

Inigo tried to calm her down by grabbing on tightly to her shoulders. "Calm down, Robin! Brady, I might need some help here!"

Brady who was studying to be a nurse knew how to quickly treat the burn. "Quick, get her under some cool water now! If it worsens, we'll have to take her to the hospital stat!"

"What?!" Robin shouted. She _really_ did not want to go to the hospital on her second day here.

"Quit your squirming! We can't help you if ya keep movin' around! Now stay put!"

For ten agonizing minutes, Brady and Inigo put her arm under cool running water. Right behind Robin was Cynthia who would not stop apologizing. She went on for minutes upon minutes.

She swore Yarne was worse off that her. He kept going on and on about how he knew that this was a bad idea and how the "extinction" of the human race would happen sooner or later.

And of course Owain was not helping out at all because he kept shouting out something about how his "sword hand" twitching and his blood boiling from all this excitement.

By the amount of noise going on, she wouldn't be surprised if the cops came because the neighbors called.

In the end, it was the ambulance that came to take Robin to the hospital.

And this was only the start of the chaos that was her neighbors.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Again, feel free to leave your suggestions and ideas. I'll get to them soon enough, you will be heard, don't worry. _**


	3. An Unsavory Surprise

**_And so the story continues. As you can see, I'm try to string together the story along with all of your suggestions. I've been having a lot of fun writing these so that's why they're coming at a quick pace, (also school is starting in a couple of weeks so I'm trying squeeze as much as I can until it begins.) Thank you to those who reviewed, and followed, and favorited! I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

It had been a week since the tea accident at Inigo's apartment.

Thankfully, the injury she suffered was a minor one. Her arm, which was now slightly peeling, had only suffered a first degree burn. It was thanks to Brady's quick thinking and actions that prevented it from being worse. She was discharged from the hospital as quickly as she got. Now she just treated the burn with a special lotion.

Ever since the incident, she locked herself in her apartment, refusing to open it to any of her neighbors. The commotion quickly spread across the building, even reaching the ears of the people she didn't even know. Not exactly the first impression she wanted…

Of those people who came to visit her, Inigo was the most frequent of them all. He would knock at her door with a sense of urgency, shouting out apologies so she could hear him through the walls separating them. Eventually he would grow tired and leave her alone, always leaving a nice little gift at her doorstep. From cheesy apology cards, to chocolates, even those bears with puns on them. In all truthfulness, she wasn't angry at him or anyone. Rather, embarrassment was the source of her solitude.

As another day passed by, Robin found herself growing bored. Sure she wasn't ready to show her face just yet, but…she would have to face her neighbors sooner or later. Plus, hiding from others was just not like her.

It was around 8 p.m. that Robin decided to pick up a book to pass the time. While she contemplated watching some television, she remembered just how boring it really was. It was always the same shows with the same plots. One season, they'd introduce a new love interest who then gets murdered in the next season. The next season after that, sudden murders start popping around. And when everything seems to be wrapped up in a nice little bow, surprise, character rises from the dead! Yeah…no.

Considering it was already dark out outside, and she had her television off, Robin expected her apartment to be dead silent aside from the rustling noise of her turning the pages. But throughout her home she heard strange sounds. They were incredibly subtle, almost undetectable, but the silence let her hear loud and clear. _It was almost like…_

_Click…click…click_

_What in the?_

_Click…click…click_

Robin put down her book. She looked around the room, looking for the sound. But the peculiar thing about it was that it wasn't even coming from her room. It sounded like it was situated in the…

_Click…clickclickclickclick_

The sound was only getting louder now. It was a clicking, grating sound, like something clashing with bronze or brass. Whatever it was, it was horribly annoying and…kind of scary too.

Maybe it was the loneliness and silence of her room that was getting to her. Or maybe it was the way the light formed shadows in her room that looked strangely like silhouettes. Or the low hissing sound from the-

No! She couldn't handle it any more.

In a fit of fear, Robin sped into her living room where the kitchen was. In the kitchen was a small closet in the corner where she kept her cleaning supplies and other things. Getting a weapon from inside (which was actually just a broom), she sneaked towards her front door, holding the broom over her head, ready to strike whenever she desired. Pinpointing that the noise was actually someone trying to break in, she readied her broom for when the crook entered.

_Click…click…CLICK_

When Robin heard the sound of her door finally being unlocked, she felt her stomach drop. Her broom was shaking in her hands as she was ready to strike any moment. The door slowly creaked open.

_Now! Now was her chance! _

"_You're finished!"_

Robin shut her eyes tightly and started swinging the broom around madly. She didn't bother to check whether or not she was actually hitting the person, she just made sure to hit just about every inch in front of her.

"Oof!"

In the midst of her spasm, she heard a grunt of pain. _Got you now you little…_

"Will you stop that already?!" She heard a man say.

"Get out of my house first!" she shouted right back at him, now doubling her strength in her attacks.

She lifted the broom as high as she could and brought it down with all her might.

"Hyah!"

But before she hit him with it, her assault stopped mid-flight.

"Huh?" She finally opened her eyes.

"I said stop that." A bit of annoyance in his voice.

The man was oddly, normal-looking, not the buff, intimidating criminal she expected. He had orange hair with a headband across his forehead. He was sucking on a lollipop and reeked of candy. _Who in the hell?_

She pulled back roughly to try to get her broom back, but it was of no use. The man held on too tightly.

"G-Give it back!" she yelled.

"What? So you can keep whacking on me some more? Sorry to burst your bubble, Bubbles, but no can do," the man replied calmly.

Knowing the broom was a lost cause, she resorted to pelting the man with her fists, throwing weak punches at his chest.

"If you'd stop hitting me, then maybe I could to tell you why am I here!"

Refusing to listen to him, she continued to hit him until her stamina stopped her from going on.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "You done?"

She hit him one more time for good measure.

He sighed. "Finally. Sheesh, Bubbles, didn't know you had a temper."

She gritted her teeth. "Will you stop calling me that? My name is not Bubbles, it's Robin. And why are you in my apartment at this hour without my permission?" she demanded to know.

"Simple. Blue sent me," he replied.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Blue. You know, Chrom. The guy who rents you this place."

She slinked away from him, staring at him wide-eyed. "C-Chrom? The man with blue hair, Chrom?"

"Well there's a reason why I call him Blue. It also helps with the fact the guy's so stinking rich he's practically royalty," he smirks.

"O-Oh no. If he sent you and you got in here without my permission then that means…Oh gods don't tell me you're here to evict me."

"Look, I've done my fair share of bad things in the past, but I ain't no evictor. Not my kind of work."

She grasps her chest and breathes out. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Why are you so worried about? Did something you can't tell a soul to?" he's practically teasing her at this point.

Her cheeks grow red when she remembers the tea incident. "Hah. It's not like you haven't heard the story already. You know…the one with the tea and the ambulance."

He chuckles. "Heh. That was you, Bubbles? Been here only a couple of days and you're already famous. Gotta hand it to you."

She sighs once more at her nickname. "Okay, let's set this straight. One, don't call me Bubbles. Two, what's your name? And three, what did Chrom want that he sent you so late at night?"

The man shifts his lollipop from one cheek to another and sucks on it so hard it makes a 'popping' sound when he takes it out of his mouth. "Gaius. The name's Gaius. And when Blue needs a job done, he usually sends me out. He wanted me to check up on you, says you haven't been around lately and you haven't been answering the door. The guy was pretty worried." He pulls out some keys and twirls them around his finger. "He gave me the keys to your apartment, but I decided to have a little fun while I'm at it and wanted to pick your lock. I've been getting a bit rusty but hey, I managed. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, don't worry. Everything is fine, really peachy. I just _love_ when people come to house unannounced and try to break in," she says sarcastically.

He shrugs. "It's just another job I gotta do, that's all." He scratches his cheek and looks around awkwardly. "Anyways, I think I over stayed my welcome here. You seem like you're in okay condition…well maybe not in the brains department, but you're living and breathing."

She snorts. "Will you just leave already, please?"

He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving, but first-"He zips right past her to where her kitchen is and grabs something off of the counter. "I'll take these, thank you."

She gets a glimpse of what it is from the corner of her eye and grabs him by the edge of his jacket before he can leave. "What do you think you're doing with my chocolates?!"

"Just thought I might collect my reward a bit earlier this time, and these little bad boys were just sitting there, so I thought I'd take it off your hands," he plays it off slyly.

"GAIUUUSSS!" she warns him.

He quickly opens the box and shoves a chocolate into her mouth.

"Mmph?!"

"Something to sweeten the deal, all right? Look, Bubbles, you look damn right lonely, and even Blue thinks so. Next week, Blue's having a pool party and he's pretty much inviting everyone. That's your chance to make nice with the others and try to prove to people you're not mental. So go there, have a nice time, share a popsicle or two, and get out of this place for once."

He stands by her doorway and looks back one last time. "See you there, Bubbles." He winks at her and he's gone.

Robin finally swallows the chocolate that's already melted in her mouth and remains silent. She grabs her door and closes it, ever so gently.

Right now her mind is in buzz. She can't speak, she can't think, and she just stays there motionless until she finds herself crashed on her sofa with her thumb flipping through the TV channels.

For the first time in a long time, Robin watches a full episode of a TV show. And it isn't until the break of dawn when her eyes are bloodshot red and her back hurts from sitting down for long that she thinks, '_what the hell happened?'_

* * *

**_Of all the people Chrom...you pick Gaius as your assistant. Sometimes you are too damn gullible. Then again, Gaius is a sweetheart (pun totally intended). Will Robin actually go through with this and go to that pool party? Hmm, I wonder?_**


	4. Sister!

Even after the embarrassing events that occurred these past few days, Robin decided enough was enough. Whatever happened to her before was in the past. Sure, she would probably be the talk of the building for a while, but it was better than nobody noticing her at all.

One of the first things she did after she stepped outside her door was visit Inigo. She knew the poor man was fretting over her since the incident, he probably thought she was angry at him, but that was quite the opposite.

When he opened the door for her, he showed a mix of emotions when he realized who it was. A concoction of relief, happiness, fear, and guilt. Words weren't able to spill out from her, so she did the next best thing she could do. She pulled him into a hug.

With her newly found courage, she made it her mission to try and visit all the residents in her building. The place wasn't as big as she imagined, but it did contain a good thirty something residents. And whenever she found the time, she would knock on their doors and introduce herself.

She never knew her neighbors were a colorful cast, but she should have already guessed so. There were people from all across the continent, even some from across the ocean. Those from Chon'sin, Ferox, Valm…even Plegia. And while some of them were a bit withdrawn or shy, they were all still pretty polite…well some of them were toeing the boundary.

In the middle of her meet and greet, she even met those two characters from Plegia, Tharja and Henry. And the words from Chrom were true to the point.

Henry was a friendly, yet slightly creepy individual. He was incredibly macabre and he absolutely loved the idea of death and blood. She should've been taken aback some more, but he gave off a good vibe. She just hoped he was all bark and no bite. She really didn't want to wake up one day to find a mangled hand at her doorstep.

As for Tharja…she didn't have that much to say about her, or rather, Robin didn't want to talk much about her. From the moment they locked eyes with one another, she knew they were meant to be…or that's what Tharja told her. She spoke of this "darkness" within Robin that attracted her. Which Robin responded with a blank stare. If Tharja and Henry were the only two people before her, then no wonder people were so off put by Plegians. But even though she didn't carry that many good memories of her country, it was still home.

Now her biggest issue at the moment was the pool party. It was only in a couple of days and she had yet to decide whether or not she should go. She knew Gaius' words were true, but…something in the back of her mind was gnawing at her and she wasn't sure why.

…

Finally, the awaited day arrived.

She woke up extra early that day, setting her clock to 10:00 a.m. She was just full of the jitters and she was walking back and forth around her apartment_. Swimsuit, check. Sunscreen, check. Some sort of snack or beverage to bring to party, check and double check._

She sighed. She just needed to calm down. She was never this nervous, she almost always kept her composure. She guessed that after not going to any events after a while, you lose your touch with people.

She impatiently rapped her fingers on her table. Her eyes were glued to her clock while she waited for time to tick by. _Only 12:00 a.m…The party starts in two hours._

She sighed once again and looked down at the back of her hand. Six purples eyes stared at her dark brown ones_. If only she could cover it…_

She glanced upwards when she heard light knocking at her door. She got up and looked though the small peephole. A familiar shade of blue hair greeted her and she already knew who it was. She opened the door.

"Oh, hello Chrom," Robin greeted.

"Robin, I see you're awake now."

She rubbed her arm shyly. "Actually, I woke up extra early this morning…couldn't even sleep that well last night either," she admitted.

"You alright? I know you've been hiding inside your room for a while now, so I was concerned for you. That's why I sent Gaius to come get you," he asked concerned.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he mentioned Gaius. "Don't worry I'm fine. What I'm not fine with is your "assistant." I'll have you know he basically broke into my apartment and scared me half to death! He also stole my candy."

Chrom chuckled awkwardly. "Gaius is known for his sweet tooth, and his even stickier fingers. I'm sorry about what he did. I'll talk to him to so he'll, uh, control himself. But he's a good person, even with his somewhat considerable past."

Robin sniffed. "I think you might be a bit too easygoing Chrom. You can't just trust people like that, you're much too naïve."

Chrom laughed. "Hah. If I had a coin for every time someone told me that. Don't worry, Mother. There's a reason I have Frederick around." Chrom gave her an amusing smile. "I think I could have said the same thing to you when you told me you were Plegian."

Robin's face paled. "Right…you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be talking to my land lord like that."

"Come on, Robin. Forget I'm your landlord, think of us as…newly found friends. If anything, as strange as it may sound, I feel as though I've known you my whole life."

Robin felt her face flush. "Er, right. I have to admit too, you seem oddly familiar to me."

Chrom coughed into his hand when he realized how strange he must have sounded. "Uh, yes, well, I just came to ask you if you're going to the party earlier. I know Gaius invited you but I wanted to invite you personally."

Robin nodded. "That was the reason I woke up early today. I was kind of nervous to be quite honest…but it will pass."

Chrom clapped his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Everyone needs to let their hair down loose every once and a while. You're a fine resident to our building, I'm sure of it."

"O-oh, thank you…Chrom."

"Well, I have to go now. I need to finish some of the preparations and I need to get ready too." He turned the other way and began to walk down the hallway. "See you there, Robin!"

Before Chrom disappeared from her line of sight, Robin shouted at him, "Wait! Chrom!"

Chrom looked back and her and raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

She grinned at him. "Maybe you're right, I feel as though I've known you my whole life. Maybe we knew each other in another life. Maybe we met here…in a better life."

Chrom looked at her in awe that soon ended when he went into a fit of chuckles. "Then I'm glad I got to meet you again, Robin." He continued to where he was going and left.

Robin was about to close the door to apartment until another resident caught her eye.

It was Gerome.

He was one of the many people he met during her little adventure around the building. He was very withdrawn and his responses were always curt. His hair was gelled back and he always wore a pair of black sunglasses. And if he wasn't with his sunglasses, then he was with his motorcycle helmet. He was the one responsible for the loud, revving noises throughout the day. He was extremely fond of his motorcycle, Minerva. It was an expensive brand that was ultimately defunct since a long while ago. It was sleek black, much like the rest of his wardrobe. She had to admit…he had an air of mystery surrounding him.

Yet, the seemingly mysterious man was walking towards her. _Oh gods what did she do now._

"Robin."

"Oh…hello, Gerome. What brings you here?"

"I think someone's looking for you, or I guess, some people," he answered, ignoring her question.

"Some people?" _Who could they be? She hasn't invited any friends over, and she was sure nobody from her family even lived here…then._

"Come," he motioned her to follow him.

She locked the door behind her and kept a quick pace behind him. She noticed while walking behind him that he was covered in dust and sweat. _Strange…he usually kept himself tidy to keep Minerva clean._

"How come you're all dirty, Gerome? Did something happen?" she said with concern.

"…Those people needed help. They ran out of gas in the middle of the road, so they asked me to get them some from the nearest gas station," he answered quietly.

"Oh. Well thank you for helping my so called "_friends_." I'm sure they appreciate."

"Hmph. They were irresponsible for not checking how much gas they had. I only helped because they were holding up traffic."

"Either way, thanks."

After some silence between them, they reached the bottom of the floor of the building where the parking lot was. Gerome pointed at a black car that was parked in the corner. "There."

Robin walked towards the car while Gerome stayed behind with a stoic expression plastered on his face…well as much as his glasses could show.

She tapped on the car's tinted window as she tried to peek inside as best as she could. She didn't seem to recognize the car at all. _Who could this be?_

All of her questions were put to rest when the car's window rolled down. Inside she saw three, very familiar faces she thought she wouldn't see in a long time. One of them with the same shade of hair as her, and two other black haired individuals.

She stepped backwards until her back touched another car. She raised a shaky, finger at the group of people, "Y-you, w-what-"

The three individuals smiled at her and waved at her excitedly. "Sister!"

_Oh dear gods._

* * *

_**Hmm...I wonder who these three mysterious characters could be? They made it quite on time for the party, don't you think? What's your take on Minerva, huh? I see a couple of fics where Minerva is a dog or a horse...motorcycles for me baby. Thank you for reading!**  
_


End file.
